Arthur Pendragon (Proto Alter)
Parameter Class Skills Magic Resistance B As His 'Pendragon' name shows, King Arthur is the holder of the Element of the Red Dragon, charged with the task of protecting the kingdom. He/she carries the very magical power of the Dragon. This humongous magical power is also the source of King Arthur’s Magic Resistance. Due to the characteristics of a Dragon, King Arthur has much trouble with existences such as Siegfried, who is associated with tales of 'Dragon extermination'. If he/she is targeted by 'Dragon-slaying Sorceries', it is possible that Magic Resistance will not function to its fullest extent. Because he was stained with a dark attribute alignment, her Magic Resistance has decreased by a rank. Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for them to be affected. Riding B Since 'knights' are soldiers who are proficient in mounted warfare, Saber’s Rank in Riding is very high. Chariots can be ridden the same way. Motorcycles and automobiles are treated as 'modern mounts', thus a high rank in Riding is also applicable. However, King Arthur can ultimately only control normal mounts. This is due to his/His Class not being Rider, as well as the fact that he/she was a King in the Age of Man, thus, he/she did not have the fortune of having “Legends of Riding Phantasmal Species". Personal Skills Mana Burst A King Arthur uses this Skill mainly for defense and high-speed movement. Executing large-scale body reinforcement through Mana Burst is only possible with King Arthur’s immense magical power. While he/she Himself possesses average physical strength, he/she managed to defeat countless enemies by strengthening all of her/His actions with his/His excessive magical energy. Instinct A-B The ability to instantly identify “the best personal course of action” during combat. Because this Skill allows for the prediction of trajectory, it is possible to avoid attacks from firearms. At Rank A, it is essentially in the realm of predicting the future. Through this ability, it is possible to negate the penalties inflicted by visual and auditory interference to a certain extent. Because of the corrupted state Arthur is in, the rank of this skill will drop to “B” under the influence of anger and annoyed emotion. Giant Beast Hunting A a skill that denotes having abundant combat experience against giant enemy lifeforms. King Arthur fought against and managed to completely defeat all the magic beasts that attempted to tramp down Britain. Charisma E Leadership skills increase, but the morale of troops significantly decreases. Noble Phantasms Excalibur Proto-Sword of Promised Victory A Divine Construct and the golden holy sword of King Arthur. Differing from that of Saber's Excalibur, it is a double-sealed weapon locked by two seals, Invisible Air and the Restraints of the Round Table. It is the shining holy sword that saves the planet. A golden blade that repels pretty much any evil, built to defeat an outside enemy that destroys the planet. If seven or more seals are released, the sword's true power as a Divine Construct to save the world is released, but otherwise, it still acts as a powerful Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm. The seals remain locked until he activates it, causing a series of clanking sounds as the Restraints are lifted one by one. Activated to counter Enki, it releases as an expanding pillar of light that cleaves both the "Star of Destruction" and Archer with a single strike. Expanding larger than the city, it can even be witnessed from space. Even without releasing its True Name, Excalibur is still able to release its slash of light that varies in strength but are all weaker than its Anti-Fortress attack; however, it can be further enhanced in its destructive power by his Mana Burst Skill. One was powerful enough to counter the Sword of Paracelsus Noble Phantasm attack, while another overrided its power snatching ability. With six Restraints released, Excalibur's Anti-Fortress attack was powerful enough to defeat the rampaging Beast after the death of Manaka Sajyou. In Fate/Grand Order, the sword takes on the shape of when six of the holy sword's "Thirteen Restraints" are released. Although it still cannot display its true power since over half of its restraints (in other words, seven or more) have not been released, even so, this is unmistakably an intense light that defeats a great evil. The release of the "Bedivere Restraint" is automatically being acknowledged, making one consider the hypothesis of a decisive battle against a greater being. Known Seals: * Bedivere: The enemy must be more powerful than oneself * Palamedes: The battle must be one-on-one * Lancelot: The enemy must not be an elemental * Mordred: The battle must be one against evil * Galahad: The battle must not involve personal gain * Gaheris: The battle must not be inhumane * Gareth: Unknown * Agravain: The battle must be for truth * Kay: The battle must be to live * Arthur Pendragon: The battle must save the world. * Unknown: One's comrades-in-arms should be courageous * Unknown: The battle must be an honorable one Invisible Air-Barrier of the Wind King A sheath of wind that covers Excalibur and conceals it so that it cannot be easily recognized as the famous holy sword of King Arthur and expose His identity. It is a Bounded Field closer to magecraft than a Noble Phantasm that is made up of multiple layers of wind compressed into super-high pressure air with a massive amount of magical energy, which distorts the refraction of light and renders what is inside completely invisible. For the male King Arthur, Invisible Air acts as one of the seals along with the Restraints of the Round Table to Excalibur Proto's true power. While it has no basis in history, Kinoko Nasu figures it would be something Merlin could have managed because Heroic Spirits with overly famous Noble Phantasms generally have ways to hide their identities. Upon Excalibur, it takes on the shape of the blade and renders it as an invisible sword that doesn't appear even as sparks fly off of it. It lacks the capacity to annihilate the enemy like Excalibur, being more suited as a "sharp tool" in battle. It isn't used for any particular strength, but it is easier to use in battle than Excalibur and it is a trump card that can bring about victory if used well. It is also possible to implement the barrier on something other than the sword. She can form the barrier in the area around His or as a quick defensive wall of wind, which she can keep active for a number of minutes with His magical energy. She uses it in Fate/hollow ataraxia to completely envelop the entire Central Building in an unbreakable protection. She releases it like an arrow to cover the body of His Yamaha V-Max motorcycle in Fate/Zero. Using the compression of the pneumatic umbrella surrounding His, she decreases the air resistance to zero to increase the vehicle's speed and keep the back wheel firmly against the cement with the pressure. It is rather simple in execution, but it proves tremendously effective in hand-to-hand combat. The barrier isn't a vacuum, so the air constantly whirling around the blade is essentially a weapon. It increases the damage and cutting power of an attack, and the amount of magical energy released from each strike is high enough that it is visible to the eye. It also provides for an increased accuracy and defense against opponents unfamiliar with the nature of His weapon as it is difficult for the opponents to parry lunges and thrusts from Saber. They cannot discern the length, width, reach, or trajectory of the blade, or even the fact that it is even a blade until they actually make contact with the weapon, which leaves them constantly on guard due to having to rely solely on Saber's movement to decipher His attacks. They are confused both offensively and defensively, only allowing them to approximate the movements of the strikes and keep outside of His range to avoid being easily struck down. Against an opponent who can figure out the nature of the weapon quickly and correct the visual disturbance, such as Assassin with his "Eye of the Mind (False)" ability, someone who is already familiar with the weapon, such as Berserker, or someone with a resistance to visual impediments, it becomes nothing more than wind around a sword. Once the barrier is released so that Excalibur can be used, the previously compressed wind surges around Him chaotically, creating a vacuum as it diffuses into the air with enough force to knock over normal people and shake heavy, firm trees like a typhoon. The compressed wind can also instead be released as a single use projectile weapon called: Strike Air: Hammer of the Wind King. Acting like a hammer made out of wind, it creates a gale made out of super high pressure condensed air that is powerful enough to easily crush and blow away armies and fling a stone slab weighing several tons into the air as if it were nothing. It is a long range attack with a constant amount of damage that is not influenced by Saber's physical condition or His level of magical energy. It can only be blocked by overwhelming it with a higher amount of magical energy. It can also be used to accelerate His own body towards His opponent, allowing him to travel at three times His normal speed. By holding the sword in a backward wide stance, he releases the air and changes into a supersonic bullet that charges towards His opponent. If working together with another person, the partner can use the vacuum left behind by the attack to immediately rush in behind it by using the surge of air taken in by the vacuum as a Slipstream. After releasing it, he can recall it by compressing the surrounding air to reform the barrier.